Peter Pan, love or true belief?
by Ash198921
Summary: Her name is Ashley and when she was a younger girl, Pan's Shadow brought the girl to NeverLand. She has lived among the lost boys and Pan for some time and is called MOTHER. She hates Pan, and wishes for nothing more than to leave. Pan on the other hand has feelings for the girl, so what now that Henry is here? Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter one

Her name is Ashley and when she was a younger girl, Pan's Shadow brought the girl to Neverland. She has lived among the lost boys and Pan for some time now, and is called MOTHER. She hates Pan, and wishes for nothing more than to leave, though she had been here so long she had forgotten if she had a home to go back to. Pan on the other hand has feelings for the girl, not that he shows it, but he does. On day while Ashley was making food for the lost boys, Pan brought a new boy to their camp, his name was Henry. Henry was scared, and wanted to go back to his family. Ashley soon learns that Peter Pan took him from his mother's and family, for some sick game, and befriends the boy. He learns to trust her, as his family comes to the island to rescue him, they work together to outsmart Pan and get Henry back to his family, no matter the cost.

The night was cold, there was no breeze thankfully as Ashley watched the flames dance and pop in the fire. The lost boys were loud tonight as well, stomping, and chanting as they danced around the fire. Peter Pan out on his nightly check of the island, Ashley thankful he was gone. She had been here on Neverland for a long time, long enough for the lost boys to start calling her mother, but even though she had been here a long time, she still hated Peter Pan. Felix was watching over every one, and spotted Ashley near the fire, with an evil smirk he made his way through the wave of dancing lost boys towards her. She heard him approach and saw him out the corner of her eyes, but made no attempt to care as he knelt next her. "No dancing tonight mother?" He asked in a mocking tone. Ashley rolled her eyes,"I'm not in a dancing mood." She responded picking up a stick and poking the burning brush, making sure not to look at him. "Come now, you're never in the mood to dance." He said with a laugh behind his words, again making Ashley roll her eyes. Suddenly Felix reached forward, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to her feet, making her arms move from side to side. Ashley yelled for him to let go, pulling her arms trying to get free. Felix was stronger than her, and continued to make her dance, spinning her around under his arm. Ashley finally pulled away from him and shoved him back, but that seemed to just make him happier as he moved forward. With one swift and hard swing, her hand landed on his cheek, making his eyes water and her hand sting. Felix rubbed his jaw, and looked back to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, all the lost boys suddenly stopping and encircling them. Felix raised his hand and slapped her back, she let out a cry and the lost boys made no attempt to help her.

Felix stepped towards her and lifted her chin to face him," I wouldn't do that ever again!" He pushed her face away and looked around at the boys. "Back to dancing, and our party boys." He yelled and the boys as if they were in a trance began to jump around again. Ash regained her footing and watching as Felix walked away, and she made her way to her tent. She stepped inside and made her way to the mirror, looking at her red cheek. She sighed and splashed water on her face, which was nice and cold against her cheek. She made her way over to the bed, and laid down not taking but a minute to fall asleep, even with the noise outside her tent.

What only seemed like a few minutes, was actually a few hours, as the fire outside was nothing but smoldering ashes. The lost boys though were still dancing and cheering, as Ashley opened her eyes and rolled onto her back in her bed. But as she got comfortable Pan's voice echoed through the air,"Boys, come here, come and meet our new lost boy!" He almost sounded if he were singing the news, and the chanting stopped. Ashley was curious, because it took a lot to make the lost boys shut up, and she was quick to climb out of bed and make her way outside. The lost boys were crowded around Peter Pan, mumbling and whispering as Pan spoke up again. "This is Henry boys, and I would like you to make sure he feels welcome!" Ashley listened as she pushed her way through the boys, untill she saw Pan and a younger boy standing next to him. Ashley looked the boy up and down, he looked frightened, and cold as Pan had his arm draped over the boy's shoulder. Pan with an evil smile saw Ashley come forward and turned Henry by his shoulders to face her, slowly pushing him towards her and leaning down to talk in his ear. "Henry this is Mother, she will take care of you." Pan told him, as Henry fought not to move, the boys laughing around them. Ashley looked at Pan angrily and stepped forward, but when Henry spoke it caught her off guard."I have a mother, in fact I have two that will come and get me." Ashley was shocked, did pan really take a boy from his parents unwillingly? Ashley gave Pan a look, but he only returned a smile as she knelt to Henry's level and held out her hand. "Hi Henry, you can call me Ashley." Henry looked her up and down, but didn't take her hand. Ashley stood up and smiled at Henry, then shot Pan a look that basically said DIE. But as Pan looked to her, her noticed her cheek was bright red and purple, and not by his doing. "Felix, take out guest and get him some food." Pan instructed pushing Henry towards Felix who was now beside them, Ashley looking at felix who glared at her for a moment then pushed Henry towards the fire.

Pan stepped towards Ashley as the lost boys followed Felix, talking and asking Henry many questions. "What happened?" Pan asked lifting his hand to her face, feeling her cheek, it was warm. Ashley stepped back,"nothing." She softly whispered. Pan hated that, and grabbed her upper arm pulling her towards him, and using his other hand to grab her chin and turning her to face him. "What happened?" He snapped making her almost jump out of her skin, as she tried to pull her arm free. "I tripped, I was dancing around and tripped." She explained, but Peter knew something was up, but he let her go. "Fine, come now Ashley, let us go welcome our new guest." Ashley nodded, and followed behind Pan as he walked towards the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had been at Peter's camp for some time now, and was still waiting on his parents to come rescue him, as he tried not to anger Pan until then. Today was training day and Pan had put Henry up against a lost boy a bit taller than himself.

As Henry swung the branch at the lost boy, Peter and the others laughed, as Ashley washed up in her tent. But with all the laughter and commotion outside she jumped when she heard the new boy cry out, and before she could make her way to see what happened, Peter and Henry were making their way inside her tent. Ashley looked at Peter who was holding Henry's arm in his, and pushing him towards her. Ashley walked over quickly making Henry nervous and sending him back in fear. Ashley froze and looked up at Pan who was smiling at her, but when Henry looked up Pan's smile quickly turned to a worried frown. "What happened?" Ashley asked as she turned to her bed and knelt pulling a medical kit out from under the bed and tossing it on her blanket. "Henry and Felix were sparing, and Felix accidentally caught Henry's arm. It's not a large gash, but there is blood." Pan explained as Ashley turned around. "Henry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to look at your wound." She explained leaning down as she spoke to Henry. Henry looked up to Pan who motioned him forward, though Henry still wasn't sure. "Peter, why don't you leave us alone, I'll fix his arm." Ashley said looking up at Pan. Pan gave her a questioning look and looked back to Henry before clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, fine. I'll be outside if you need me." ANd with that he swiftly pushed the blanket out of his way and stepped outside. Ashley watched him leave and knowing that she pissed him off made her happy, as she smiled and looked back down to Henry. "Henry I promise, I will not hurt you. May I please take a look at your arm?" Ashley asked the boy. Henry hesitated for a moment then nodded yes, walking towards the bed, Ashley right behind him. Henry sat down on the bed and looked around as Ashley opened her medical kit and dug through the stuff, finding bandages and cream, before getting to her feet and grabbing some towels. She wet the towels in the sink and brought them to Henry, reaching out for his arm, but he pulled away out of reach. Ashley sighed and knelt on the floor in front of him, and smiled kindly. "Henry I understand you are scared, but please understand I will not hurt you, I promise you that." She thought for a moment and spoke again. "I am nothing like Pan and his monkeys, I really do want to help you." With that Henry looked up at her,"Really?" Henry whispered, Ashley nodded her head with a bigger smile. For some reason, Henry felt safe now with Ashley, and could see why they might call her mother.

Ashley reached towards Henry again and took his wrist in her warm hand, and held his arm out to check the wound. It was a small cut down his fore arm, no stitches needed, but it did need to be cleaned and wrapped up. She looked up at the boy and reached for her bandages,"well it looks like I don't need to cut the arm off, or stitch anything together. Just a good cleaning and a few bandages will do the trip." Ashley said as she grabbed a wet wash cloth and ran it down his arm, he jump since it stung a little, but smiled as she helped him. Ashley got up and ran the rag under water wringing it out, then making her way back to Henry she knelt back down and finished cleaning his arm. "So if you are nothing like Pan and his boys, why are you here?" Henry asked. Ashley froze, then let go of his arm and set the rag on her lap looking up at him. She wasn't sure what to say, tell him the truth and risk scaring him more, or lie and if he finds out break his trust. Ashley huffed and decided a bit of both couldn't hurt.

"Well Pan's shadow left me here." She said but her tone was some what happy sounding, which even surprised her. Henry looked down at her and cocked his head to one side,"and?" He pressed on. Ashley laughed,"And I've been here for a long time, taking care of Peter Pan and his lost boys, which now includes you." She responded looking a the boy with a smile. Henry still pushed,"but don't you ever miss home?" Ashley was shaken by the question, and stuttered as she let the words fall out of her mouth in a hushed tone."Every day Henry, every day." She shook her head and took his arm back into her hand,and finished cleaning up the blood. She began to wrap the bandages around his arms, tightly to help add pressure to the wound. "There you go little man, all done." She said in a more cheerful voice getting to her feet, looking over her handy work. Henry looked it over too and smiled as he got off the bed and turned his arm around to see her patch job. "Thanks." He said and with out a second thought hugged her. They both froze for a moment realize they were in a hug, and Henry pushed away, but just before he did Ashley grabbed him and whispered. "Henry I believe your family will come for you, and you will leave Neverland. But until that day, if you need anything, including to get away from Pan you just call or come to me." She said. Henry nodded and Ashley watched as he left her tent.((For now I am stuck, but I don't want to write more if people have no interest, so if you would like me to continue please let me know. Please no bad comments, I am still fixing this all up and making it what I really want, I promise it will get there. But if you would like more please let me know so I can start working on more..))))))


	3. Chapter 3

After Henry walked out of the tent, Pan turned to face him with a gently smile. "is everything alright Henry?" Pan asked the boy, looking at the bandages on his arm. "yeah, I'm fine." Henry responded walking past Pan. Pan looked from Henry to Ashley's tent and back again, following after Henry. Pan had over heard the two talking, and from what he could tell, Ashley thought Pan didn't care for her, not what so ever, though she was wrong in every sense. She had been here far to long for Pan not to care about her, she was a sweet girl and always looked after every one. Pan huffed and kept pace with Henry as they walked,"so you and Ashley talked?" Pan asked in as polite of a tone as he could. Henry didn't look up and kept his eyes on the ground, but did respond with a nod. "About anything in particular?" Pan asked more. Henry stopped and looked up at Pan,"does it matter?" Henry asked, some what aggravated and entertained. "No, I was just curious." Pan said. Henry laughed and continued walking,"do you even care about her Pan?" Henry questioned Pan.

Pan stopped and looked down at Henry with a large scowl,"I'm sorry boy?" Pan sneered. Henry laughed and looked up at Pan,"you heard me, do you care about her at all?" Henry asked again with more of a laugh behind his words. "Of course not," Pan snapped at Henry. Henry shrugged and continued walking, but had more to say,"you know I think she cares for you too, it's just she doesn't trust you in the least bit." Henry went on. Pan just looked down at Henry and just listened to what the boy had to say, though he did hear that maybe Ashley did care for him. So as night fell, Pan decided he might want to talk to Ashley, he decided before bed would be best, when everything is calm.

As night fell over the camp, the lost boys were at their normal antics around the fire, loudly chanting. Peter Pan scanned his camp, Henry sitting by the fire under Felix's watch, so now was probably a good time to go talk to Ashley. As he walked through the throng of boys, she looked down at Felix and Henry, Felix smiling and Henry didn't want to look up. As Pan made his way away from the camp where Ashley was allowed to build a room, he thought about what he was going to say to her. He wanted to show her he wasn't going to hurt her or ever let harm come to her. Stopping just outside of the tent, he took a deep breath and called her name, yet to his surprise there was no answer. He called to her again, and yet again there was no answer, and quickly he jerked the blanket back and walked inside. It was dark, and there was no one inside, the faint smell of a candle that had burned lingered in the air, with his hand still on the blanket door he gripped it tightly in anger. Storming out of her tent he made his way back to the camp, and walked over to Felix, sitting down picking up his lute and playing it slowly.

As Ashley walked through the woods she could hear the all to familiar tune, the tune he only played when she left camp without his permission, which meant something was waiting when she returned. So ignoring the tune she began to walk towards the beach, but stopped as unfamiliar voice traveled in the breeze. Ashley was just where the trees ended and the beach began, and ducked into a bush to hide herself. She peered through the branches and scanned the sandy beach, when to her surprise she saw people, adults non the less. She watched carefully as Captain Hook stepped forward and began to talk to a woman named Emma. "Emma,Emma, Why does that sound familiar?" Ashley asked herself as she watched them. Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked at another Lady with short black hair, and said something that really caught Ashley's attention."Let's go get our Henry back." Ashley jumped a the sound of Henry's name. Ashley lit up like a candle and slowly creeped out of the bush and took off back towards Pan's camp. As she got closer, she could hear the boys and stopped thinking about how she was going to tell Henry about who she saw. When she took a deep breath and stepped out into the camp, every one looking at her as she walked slowly back to her tent. Pan saw her pass by and jumped to his feet, and followed after her, catching up with her as she walked into her tent, he grabbed her upper arm. "Where the hell did you go?" He snapped. Ashley pulled her arm free, and spun around on her heels to look at him, "I went for a walk why?" She snapped. Pan looked worried,"because the nights I let you walk away, I know those nights are safe, but when you just wonder off I worry." Ashley shot him and look and crossed her arms over her chest,"you worry huh?" She asked sharply. Pan growled and appeared nose to nose with her, and as they stood there for a moment Pan huffed and turned to leave, Ashley pretending to kick him as she walked out.

As the night died down and the lost boys were all in bed, including Felix and Henry, Pan made his way back to Ashley's tent. As he approached it he waited outside, waiting to see if he could sense if she were awake or not, and as he heard nothing coming from the tent he slowly slipped inside. He spotted her on a make shift bed, and blinked over to her bed side, leaning over her face. He watched her chest rise and fall, and he breath was slowly and calm as he ran a hand across her bruised cheek. "I will never allow you to come to harm." He whispered and with that was gone from her room. Ashley smiled to herself as she felt him leave, she rolled onto her back, and closed her eyes, she knew what she had to do, but it had to wait untill tomorrow evening. So with a thought in her head she soon drifted off to sleep, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

The next morning, like every morning since she helped him, Henry came into her tent with breakfast. She sat up in bed and looked at him, rubbing her eyes as she carefully sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle giving her a plate of food one of the boys made. "Morning Ashley." Henry said cheerfully, but was caught off guard as Ash leaned forward,"have you seen Pan this morning?" In a hushed tone. Henry thought she was joking around and laughed, "yeah he is out with the lost boys like normal, why?" Ashley rolled her eyes," Henry I need to tell you something, something very important." Henry stopped mid chew and gave her a very strange look. "Is everything okay?" He asked her as he set his plate of food down on her blanket. "No Henry it's not, it's something that when Pan finds out, might put you at risk." henry swallowed his food and leaned closer."Henry your parents are here," she said trying to keep her excitement down. Henry almost choked," what do you mean?" he asked, Ashley growled and flicked him in the middle of his forehead,"I mean they are here, here on Neverland." Henry leaned in, "how do you know that?" Ashley sat back and smiled with an evil grin of her own. "I saw them!" She whispered though she wanted to yell it. Henry smiled with her and jumped out of bed, and spun in a circle laughing quietly. Ashley was quick to jump to her feet as well, grabbing him by the shoulders,"Henry once Pan finds out, I am not sure how we will get you to them, but I promise you I will." Henry nodded and hugged her.

**This is where I got hung up after some one told me to write more. So I want to know again if any one wants more after reading this much so far, if I do write more it will explain the M rating due to scene about being nude and more between Peter and Ashley. So I ask again that if some one wants to see more of this story, let me know. If you want to see something in particular happen as well, shoot me a message and I will see what I can make happen, this is fun for me so yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

Henry stopped smiling looking at Ashley,"so you have a plan?" Henry asked as Ashley let go of his shoulders and walked towards the blanket she used as a door. She slowly pushed it aside and without sticking her head out, she looked around. Seeing Peter sitting with Felix eating breakfast, she pulled herself back and turned to Henry with a sharp smile, grabbing Henry by the upper arm, walking him back over to the bed. They both sat down, as Ashley ran her hand through her hair that was down out of it's normal french braid. "Tonight is the night Peter let's me leave camp for a while." Ashley explained in a soft voice, as Henry stared at her with wide eyes full of excitement. "Pan usually doesn't follow me when I go, or at least not to my knowledge, so as long as your family isn't with in ear shot of Pan, I should be able to let them know about you, and make it back before Pan has a fit." She went on her smile growing wider as she thought to herself about her plan. Then she snapped her head to look at Henry,"but if, later this evening, I need you to stall Pan, do you think you can do that?" Before Ashley could say anything else Henry threw his arms around Ashley and nodded yes. Ashley laughed and gave him a squeeze in return before pushing him back to look at her. "Henry Neverland is a tricky place, and if they don't trust, I need something from you, something that will let them know I am telling the truth." Ashley looked at him as his face scrunched up pondering what he could tell her. With that it looked like a jolt of electricity ran through his body as he pulled her arm, making her lean down to his level as he whispered in her ear. Ashley listened carefully to every word, then sat up and had to wipe a tear from her eye. As Ashley wiped her eye, Henry held out his hand, and whispered "Thank you." Ashley shook his hand in return and then scooted back on her bed and took her plate of food into her lap and began to eat. Henry not far behind her, both still smiling widely.

The afternoon went smoothly with out either of them giving away that some thing was up. Henry stuck to Pan like he did most days, and Ashley made food and took care of the Lost Boys that needed help. So when night finally fell, both Henry and Ashley thought it felt like forever, and were happy to see the stars in the sky. Henry was sitting with Felix around the fire, Pan sitting at his post on a high hill looking down on his camp. Pan looked up towards the sky and sighed, knowing it was time, it was time to let her go. He hated these nights, the nights she walked away from camp, away from the lost boys and away from Peter. As he slowly climbed down from his post, he made his way over to Ashley's tent, stopping just outside the door. With a deep breath he let himself in, and his eyes fell upon the girl, as she finished braiding her hair. The dim light fell on her skin and made it look flawless, and beautiful but Pan tried not to take notice. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with Joy, these nights were her favorites and he knew it, and he loved to see her happy. Clearing his throat he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled,"Back before the fire burns out, that will give you a couple of hours." Pan instructed. Ashley smiled and grabbed a small leather bracelet off the side of the sink and pulled it over her hand and rose to her feet. Peter stepped towards her and she turned to face him,"If anything happens." Peter started, and Ashley was quick to cut him."I know...Just whistle." She finished and walked past him, Peter not far behind her as he watched her make her way across the camp and towards the forest. Felix looked up from showing Henry something and looked towards Pan, getting up and walking towards him."Shall I follow her?"Felix asked. Peter shook his head,"No I told her I would trust her enough to give her a night of her very own." Felix agreed with a nod and they both watched as she vanished into the forest, a large smile on Henry's face as he watched as well.

**Thank you for the reviews and I love to hear them, so yet again as if I haven't said it already, if you want to see more of this story please let me know. Like I said though if I do write more, it will be rated M. So please let me know if you want me to continue and I'll start it tonight if so...Hope yall are having a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley growled as she walked through the woods, the weather had warmed up, and there was no breeze, and Ashley was super uncomfortable but there was something she had to do. She moved swiftly towards the beach, hoping that Henry's family was still some what close, or else she was going to waste most of her night looking for them. She didn't look over her shoulder, or feel eyes on her like normal when she was in the camp, she, for some reason trusted Pan, and his promise to let her have her nights away. She even smiled at the thought of being alone, of not hearing the chanting from the boys, or having the feeling of wanting to constantly smack Peter Pan, which she wanted to do every time she saw him. Little did she realize as she started day dreaming about beating the green off Pan, her jeans were getting caught and tangled in thorn bushes. With a loud squeak she fell forward, catching herself before she face planted on the sand of the beach, rolling onto her back to see the branches clinging to her pant leg. "Freaking kidding me?" She snapped loudly as she leaned forward and carefully tried to untangle herself, as a thorn pricked her finger. But as she was about to cuss even, a loud crunch of foot steps came from behind her, and her heart sank.

"Who are you?" A women's voice growled, and Ashley very slowly turned her body around, the thorns scratching her skin through her pants. And as she faced the women, her nose barely touched the tip of a sword pointed at her face. Looking up the shiny metal she followed it up to a women with blonde hair, glaring down at her, and as she opened her mouth to speak, others stepped out of the woods around Ashley. Ashley swallowed a lump in her throat, and the blonde women pushed the sword forward more,"talk!" Making Ashley jump. "A...A...Ashley." She said in a shaky voice, balancing herself on one knee to hold her hands up to show them she wasn't a threat. A short-haired women stepped forward and put her hands on the blonde women's shoulders,"Emma, Emma sweetie, let her get up." Ashley looked from the short-haired women to the one she called Emma. Emma just stood her ground and glared down at Ashley, as the short-haired women huffed and slowly made her way to Ashley's leg and knelt. Ashley was pretty freaked out at the moment, and jerked her leg the best she could in fear of the women, who smiled kindly as she looked from her leg to the women and Emma, and to the other's behind her. The short-haired girl reached again for Ashley's jeans and slowly began to pull at the branches, which didn't want to let go. Another women behind Emma with shoulder length hair stepped forward and rolled her eyes, holding out her hands, palms towards the branches. Before Ashley could blink a bolt of fire blasted from the women's hand and onto the branches, which turned to ash almost immediately, and Ashley's jaw dropped, Emma unmoved.

"Now Emma here asked you a question little girl." The woman who burnt the branches said in a sharp tone. Ashley was staring into lala land when her voice made her come back to reality, and she climbed to her feet quickly. "umm, my name is Ashley." Ashley whispered, as she watched Emma raise the sword at the same pace of Ashley. The short-haired girl rose as well, a man who was charmingly adorable helping her up. She dusted her baby blue dress off, still smiling, which was starting to make Ashley nervous. "Ashley, that's a nice name." The short-haired women said, as she stepped towards Ashley, who followed with the same slow steps back. "I'm Snow." She said to Ashley in the most melodic voice, and began to point to the others. "That women there is Regina, the one with the sword is Emma, and this man is my husband Charming." She pointed to every one as she spoke their names then pointed to a man in a coat and as she went to speak Ashley smiled,"Hook." Hook looked at her with a questioning look and walked towards her,"And you know that how?" He asked with a sharp but soft tone. Ashley smirked,"I've heard many stories about you sir." Ashley explained going back to looking at the sword as Emma lowered it to her side. Snow laughed as Charming wrapped his arms around her shoulders,"well do you know of some one called Peter Pan?" Snow asked. Alright, right to the point Ashley thought to herself, not realizing a large smile spread across her face, which Emma took in a threatening way.

Before Ashley even had a chance to speak, Emma through her arm across Ashley's chest and pinned her against a tree, the sword point now at her ribs. "You're working for him!" Emma snapped Ashley turning her head from Emma's breath. "Where's Henry?" Emma yelled as Regina stepped forward a flame dancing off her hand, and Hook pulling his sword ready. "I.." Emma cut Ashley off."Where's Henry?" She yelled again. Ashley tried to clear her throat, her head was now throbbing from the impact, as she tried not to move. "I do know where Henry is." Ashley explained but Emma pushed harder against her chest,"Where?" She yelled. Ashley held her hands up, Hook and Charming stepping forward in case of an attack."Please just let me go and I'll explain," Emma looked at her and then looked over her shoulder at her mates, before giving her one hard shove and backed up.

"Thank you." Ashley whispered rubbing a hand across her chest, Regina not letting the hand on fire die down. "Well?" Regina asked in a harsh tone, looking at the flame and back to the girl. "Well, Henry is safe." Ashley whispered looking up at Emma with a gentle smile. "Well, where is he?" Emma sneered. Ashley sighed,"He's with Peter Pan." Ashley explained and stepped back really quick if those words stuck a nerve with any one of these people attacked. Yet when no one did she went on,"He is safe, he is with Peter Pan, and I want to help you get him back." Ashley croaked. Emma again looked at every one, Snow stepping forward and placing her hand lightly on Ashley's shoulder. "I promise you he is safe, we've become great friends and I wouldn't let any one, including Peter Pan hurt him." Ashley stated again with more excitement in her words this time, while still trying to sound calm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh yeah and how do we know you're not one of Pan's monkey's?" Regina chimed in, still holding her flame. Ashley cleared her throat again and took a deep breath,"like I said, Henry and I have become good friends, and I don't want to see him get hurt, and with Pan, that might happen." Ashley explain with more feeling in her words this time. Regina rolled her eyes again and closed her hand, a sizzling sound coming from the extinguished flame. "Where is my son?" Emma asked still in a harsh tone. Ashley looked up at her, "like I said, he is with Peter Pan, back at his camp." Emma pushed her sword into it's hilt and brushed against Ashley's shoulder as she moved past her,"let's go." Emma hissed. Ashley rolled her head to the side and turned on her heels, and not thinking grabbed Emma by the arm, taking a tight grip on her leather jacket. Before Emma or Ashley had a second to even blink, Regina grabbed Ashley by the back of her shirt and again she was slammed into the same tree, almost knocking her out.

Regina held her arm firm against Ashley's throat, making her cough and gasp, yet at the same time avoiding being cut. "See we want our son back, and if you stand in our way, I will KILL you." She sneered. Ashley nodded,"please." Regina laughed evilly,"now if I don't slit your throat with this dagger, the poison that it will release into your system, will slowly, and eventually kill you. Understand?" Regina explained. Ashley again nodded as Regina pulled back and looked down at her dagger, as Emma stepped forward. "I want Henry back." Emma almost cried. Ashley rubbed her neck and stepped away from Regina, as far as any one in the group would let her as they all followed her direction. "Listen you can't just go walking into the camp, Peter will kill him." Emma laughed and Ashley shot her a look. "So how do you think you can help us?" Emma asked still with laughter in her voice. Ashley sighed,"I'm not sure, I want to help, I really do, but talking to you and letting you know I know about Henry was as far as I got in my plan." Ashley explained more.

"Great!" Hook snipped throwing his hands in the air, as every one just stared at the girl. "How do we know we can trust you?" Emma glared as every one perked up, and Ashley smiled turning towards her. "Henry and I talked about what might make you trust me if for some reason you didn't trust me." Emma rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, and?" Ashley almost looked sad as she spoke. "You gave Henry up for adoption." Emma glared at her, and stepped forward,"And?" She asked Ashley. Ashley felt tears in her eyes," Because you wanted to give him his best chance." She spoke her voice shaking behind those words. The thought of a mother giving up their child was a scary thought to Ashley, one she knew all to well. Emma, stepped forward, Snow catching her shoulder, but Emma gave her a soothing look and she let. Emma took Ashley by her cold hand, that was shaking violently and gave her a warm smile, a smile that let Ashley know Emma trusted her. "Well then we better start coming up with a plan." Emma said in a sweet voice, squeezing Ashley's hand tight in her warm hand. Ashley smiled at the touch but stopped looking up at the sky, noticing the dark night sky was slowly becoming a more orange and purple color now. "SHIT!" Ashley yelled and pulled her hand from Emma's, everyone jumping at her words. "What, what's wrong?" Charming asked pulling Snow back from the girl. "I...I...I have to go." Ashley whispered. "What?" Emma said hastily. "I have to go, I'm sorry, but I do." Emma grabbed her by the arm as she went to run, tears filling Ashley's eyes, Hook, and Charming pulling out their swords, and Regina her dagger as they looked around for danger. "Please Ma'am please let go I have to get back, I have to now!" Everyone was moving towards the two as Emma held a tight grip on Ashley's arm, "what's wrong." Emma tried to pry more, her feet sliding along with Ashley who was pulling her arm. "Listen I have to go, I will try to think of something to help you while I am gone, but if I don't get back to Pan." Emma let her go and she almost fell forward, catching herself. "Just stay here, stay here on this beach, right here." Ashley said quickly. "Why, where, Ashley." Emma pleaded. "Please, I'll be back in a few days, I promise, but I have to go." As Ashley was about to take off running she caught sight of the dagger, and locked the image in her mind along with the words,"Poison."

Ashley growled and took off, her feet pressing into the dry ground as fast as she could, jumping over roots and brush. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble, as she tried to hold back tears. She was happy though, she was possibly going to help save Henry from Pan, if he ever let her out of his sight again. She pushed branched out of her path and her foot snagged on a root growing up from the ground of a large tree. Nature and her didn't seem to be getting along tonight as she fell face first into the dry dirt of Peter Pan's camp, as the sun broke over the trees. Peter Pan was pacing by the steaming piling of ash, as Felix sharpened a stick with his pocket knife, both looking up as Ashley crashed. Yet before she had a chance to get up, a cold hand slipped under the collar of her shirt, and yanked her to her feet. Felix jerking her hard enough to make knee pop loudly, and painfully, Pan walking towards her. His arms folded across his chest, a scowl on his face, he stepped in front of the panting girl. "Where the hell.." Ashley cut him off, "I fell asleep, I was comfortable, you know, no noise, no boys, just me." She tried to say as Felix held a tight grip on her shirt. Pan looked at Felix, the grip on her shirt let go and as she looked up at the boy, cautiously adjusting her shirt and coat. "Peter, I'm sorry." She whispered, "It won't happen again, I swear!" She tried to sound really sorry. Peter reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, it was cold and sent shivers down her spine, then it opened up and slapped onto the back of her neck, pulling her along as he walked. Felix didn't follow, as Pan almost dragged Ashley back to her tent, and what a quiet walk it was at that.

"Peter I am so sorry, please, I didn't mean, and I lost track, Peter?" Ashley tried to get something out of him as they approached her tent, the other lost boys starting to wake. Henry heard something from his tent and when he realized it was Ashley, he poked his head out and looked around. His heart dropped as he saw Pan dragging Ashley alongside him. As they passed Henry's tent Ashley shot him a look, a look that let Henry know something happened, a look they agreed upon before she left that night. Though she gave him the look he was now more worried about her safety as she slipped out of his tent, and went to follow them, only to be stopped my Felix. Henry looked up at Felix who simply put his arm out in front of Henry, and when their eyes met, Felix shook his head, telling Henry that following would be a bad move. Peter continued to drag Ashley along as they reached her tent, and he pushed her inside, as she stumbled with a cry. He strode in behind her, making sure the blanket covered the opening completely, adjusting it so it did."Sit down!" He demanded, and with out having to be told twice, Ashley took a seat on the side of her bed. Her body was cold, shaking, and her stomach was flipping around as she tried to stay calm, she really really did try. Peter turned towards her and walked over to the bed, leaning down and grabbing the med kit from under her bed, setting it next to her and opening it up with a loud click, and as he dug through it he commanded her to scoot back on her bed, which she followed. She pulled her knees into her chest and braced herself for whatever he was about to do to her.

"Peter, please, Pan?" Ashley cried as tears began to run down her hot cheeks, and without looking up Pan shook his head from side to side. Finding what ever it was he was looking for, he looked up at Ashley and took a seat on the bed, placing bandages in his lap. Without a word he leaned towards her and grabbed her by the calf of her right leg, and yanked it forward, pulling her down onto the bed, and not carefully at all he pushed her jeans up to her knee. Pan held out his other hand and a rag from the sink materialized in his hand, as he began to rub it on her ankle and lower leg. Ashley wasn't sure what was going on until her leg began to sting, and she thought for sure he was rubbing poison onto her skin as a punishment for being late. She jerked her leg back and Pan was quick to catch it, pulling it back towards him, as he set the rag down and began to unravel the bandages and wrap them around her scrapes. When he was finished he looked over his wrap job and lowered her pant leg back down, Ashley still unsure of what to say or do. "Peter?" She whispered, he stopped her. He looked up into her worried face,"not healing your scrapes, though I normally do, because I hate seeing a mark on you, not healing them is your punishment. A reminder." Peter said softly as he rose to his feet. Ashley scooted to the edge of the bed, where Peter brushed her cheek again and leaned down, Ashley bracing for something else to happen. He whispered in her ear,"do it again though, and I will make you pay,understand?" Peter hissed. Ashley took a deep breath and looked down,"yes sir." She whispered. Peter left the tent, and as he walked out, he was met, by who else, Felix. Peter looked up at Felix, " where is Henry?" Pan asked. Felix smirked, "in his tent sir, hasn't woken yet." He explained. Peter nodded and walked off.

Ashley looked down at her ankle, now covered again by her jeans, though she felt the bandages around her skin. She laid back on her bed and looked up at the blanket covered ceiling, thoughts running through her mind. She thought about Emma, Regina and Hook, she thought about the flames in Regina's hands, she thought about how she was late, and she thought about Henry. She thought about the beach and the night, and then the dagger that was held to her throat. She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes, as she thanked the heavens she was still alive. "The dagger!" She shot up in her bed as she whispered the words with such strength. She looked to her door, and thought about how Pan never wanted anything to happen to her, she remembered when he told her that, though he thought she was asleep. She knew Pan cared for her, the fact he bandaged her leg meant something right, I mean she was still alive. Question is did Pan care enough for her, is say she were to get poisoned?


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley rested for the rest of the morning in her tent, until lunch time came around. She was laying on her bed, eyes closed, when she heard the blanket door move, sitting up quickly fearing Peter, only to see Henry. He was holding two plated of food, concern covering his face as he looked over her. She smiled gently and pushed herself up, dropping her legs over the side of her bed, patting the bed next to her. Henry shook his head and Ashley saw tears in his eyes, jumping to her feet as she pushed her blanket away. She took the plated of food from him and slowly put them on the bed, turning back to Henry and throwing her arms around his head and pulling him towards her. Henry hugged her back, Ashley rested her chin on the top of his head and rubbed her hand down his hair. They were frozen in time, he was happy to see her safe, and she was happy he was safe as well. After what felt like forever she pushed him back, grabbing his shoulders and kneeling down to his level. He wiped his eyes and she took a moment and wiped hers, and when he looked back to her, he saw a large smile on her face. "We are going to get you back to them." She whispered. Henry took a deep breath as Ashley moved some hair out his face, and he fell into her again hugging her tighter. Ashley laughed and didn't hesitate to squeeze him one more time. Henry turned his head a whispered in her ear,"Thank you." Ashley smiled at his words and the only thing she could think to say was,"You're welcome." Henry stepped back and Ashley patted his shoulders,"your mom can be a bit scary by the way, thanks for that warning." Ashley joked. They both laughed and Ashley rose to her feet walking over to the bed, and picking up the food she told Henry to come sit down and eat, lunch as normal.

During the rest of the day Ashley washed clothes, cooked food, and relaxed reading a book, though it was her only book and she had read it many time already. She cleaned up her tent, and cleaned up the other boy's tents, though she stayed away from Peter's tent. She got the wood ready for the nightly fire, as she readied dinner for every one. This was a normal day at Peter's camp, do this and do that, clean this and cook that. Henry helped the best he could, Peter watching them, and hating how they got along so well. He sat on his hill and watched the two folding blankets for the boys, laughing about something or another. Felix walked up next to Pan, looking down at the two in the camp then back to his leader."Careful sir, this keeps up, if he leaves, he just might take her with him." Felix said in a mocking tone. Pan scoffed and waved for Felix to leave, which he did. Felix walked down to the camp, past Ashley and Henry, taking a seat not far from them. The two put the last folded blanket on the pile near them, and Ashley went to start the nightly fire. Henry tried to help though he had no idea what he was doing, though it didn't matter for it only took a few minutes and there was a flame. Ashley looked up from the rocks she had slammed together and smiled at Henry,"You should always know how to start a fire." Henry laughed,"good to know." Felix rolled his eyes, and took out his pocket knife, and picked up a stick, starting to carve at the point.

Like usual the boys were chanting and shouting, and Pan was playing his lute, Felix was sitting on the ground next to the dancing Peter. Ashley and Henry though, were sitting by themselves away from the from, beside a large tree, talking and laughing as Pan every once in a while checked up on them. Ashley leaned over to Henry who looked like tears were going to fall any moment, bumping his shoulder she asked,"you alright?" He shrugged. "Come on." She pressed, Henry looked up at her with eyes only a pure child could have. "Henry, they will get you back, I promised and I meant it." Henry didn't look away and Ashley went on. "I already have a plan." Henry perked up at her words. "It'll be a few more days Henry, and you'll be back with them all." Henry laughed and they went on talking about nothings, as Ashley looked up to see Pan watching them. As the night dragged on Ashley got up, and let Henry know she needed to go to sleep, and kissed the top of his head before moving towards her tent, slipping in and out of the dancing boys. Peter watched her and stopped playing his loot, though the boys kept on their antics, and he slowly followed behind her.

As Ashley walked into her tent, she yawned and began to slip down to her underwear, as Pan pushed the blanket aside and walked in. Ashley jumped and reached down to her blanket holding it over her body, glaring at Peter,"can I help you?" She growled. Peter laughed and walked over to her, standing in her face, her smiled and they stared at one another for a moment, Ashley seeing a look in his eyes she had never seen. "Peter, is everything alright?" Peter smirked and before she could comprehend what was happening his lips landed on hers. She was startled, but didn't pull away, as his hand traveled up her arm and took a soft grip on her shoulder. He pressed his lips against hers harder, as they were both stepping towards the bed, as her eyes began to close and take in the kiss. And just as soon as it started, she fell back against the bed, taking in a deep breath looking up at Pan who had a strange smile. He stepped forward, crawled onto the bed over Ashley, slowly and cautiously. She readied for another kiss, but this time he moved his head down and kissed up her neck, towards her ear and whispered."If, and I mean IF they come for the boy and manage to take him, just remember Ashley," he slammed his hand into her chest and pinned her to the bed."You belong to me!" He growled making Ashley jump. And before she could argue he was gone, in the blink of an eye, gone! She let a tear fall and curled up into a ball. There was no sleep that night as she thought about the kiss, her plan, the kiss and her plan, the plan to save Henry from this monster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well if you want to see more after this, please let me know, until then this is where it will leave off, because I don't want to write more unless people want to read more. I have fun writing, and will write the next chapters faster, once I get more people who want it. But warning more chapter will be rated M, and for good reason, so just a warning if you do want more chapters, please let me know...Thanks for reading...:)**

Days passed after Ashley's meeting with Henry's family, and it seemed as if it were taking forever for the next night where she could go for a walk away from camp again. Yet in the mean time, she thought about her plan, and how she could get Henry back to his family, and away from Peter Pan. She hated Peter now, more than she has in a while, but it helped having Henry around. She usually stayed in her tent when she wasn't doing chores, but with Henry around it made things a little nicer, he even helped with her chores, Peter keeping an eye on them at all times. Ashley was folding a blanket with Henry, laughing along with him, at an inside joke they had together. They washed and cleaned clothes, gathered wood for the fire, and straightened up every one's tents, Henry following behind. Even though every thing seemed normal, Ashley was formulating her plan in her head. She thought about every one on the beach, the flames Regina could control, the man with the hook for a hand, and of course the dagger. She was stacking wood with Henry as she started staring off into space, thinking more about how she was going to use that dagger, Henry seeing her empty expression. Henry looked up and around for Pan, and when he saw that Pan was staring at them, Henry picked up a small twig and poked Ashley in the middle of the forehead."Earth to Ashley." Henry sang out, making Ashley jump as the twig touched her skin. "Huh?" Ashley said shaking her head and pushing the twig away,"you were staring off into space, and you know who was staring at you." Henry whispered with a smile. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked towards Pan's direction, and Henry was right, he was staring. She growled softly,"ugh I hate him." She whispered, Henry just laughed and they went back to fixing the pile of wood for tonight.

And when the night finally came for Ashley to have her walk, like usual Pan walked into her tent. She was sitting on the side of her bed, fixing her hair back into a high pony tail, and grabbing her long trench coat as she got to her feet. She wore the same old jeans she always did when she went for her walks, and a black tank top tucked into her jeans, with her heavy knee-high combat boots. She had the boots on when she first came to the island, they were the only shoes she had here, and they were starting to wear thin. "Be back..." Peter started, and Ashley cut him off,"I know, I know be back before the fire burns out." She mocked. Peter smirked as she went to walk past him,"No." He said in a sharp tone, making Ashley stop and face him. "No?" She questioned. Peter turned towards her,"no," Peter said again, Ashley raising a brow as he went on. "Be back in two hours." Peter finished. Ashley stepped back quickly. "But I can't even make it to the beach in two hours," Ashley shouted, as the lost boys out side began to gather around the fire, Henry sitting in the shadow of a large tree, over heard her yell. "Two hours." Peter commanded and Ashley growled. "That's not fair!" She snapped. Peter stepped towards her quickly making her jump back, falling down onto the side of her bed. "Is there a reason you need to go to the beach?" Peter said in a mocking tone. Ashley thought for a second and shook her head. "I like to go there on my nights away, its calming, and nice. You know something other than trees, and bushes." Ashley explained. Peter narrowed his eyes on her, and looked her up and down."Fine you can have three hours, that gives you plenty of time, to get to the beach, relax for a bit and come _home._" She shivered at the word Home and the way Peter said it. With a growl she got to her feet and bumped his shoulder as she walked past him, out of the tent and for the woods.

Peter watching her disappear into the woods like he did every time she left, wanting to chase after her. And when Ashley didn't have the feeling of eyes watching her any more, and the camp couldn't be seen, with a deep breath she took off. She pressed her boots into the ground as fast as she could, ducking under branches, and jumping over bushes, she pushed herself as hard as she could, to reach the beach. She didn't have much time, the beach was on the other side of the island, and it took forever to get there, or so it seemed as she moved faster. She weaved in and out of the large trees in her path, her heart was racing, her legs were throbbing, and her head was pounding, but she had to get there and soon. Stopping one time to catch a few good deep breaths, she leaned against the trunk of a tree and panted. She ran a hand down th back of her hair and with one more deep breath she took off again. She was tired of running, she wanted to stop, but she knew, for Henry's sake she couldn't. She had to keep running, she had to keep moving to get to them.

Every one on the beach was sitting around and talking, when they heard a sound coming from the woods. They all rose to their feet slowly, pulling out their weapons, when Ashley broke through the trees and onto the beach. When they realized it was her they froze for a moment, before putting their weapons away, Snow running up to Ashley. Ashley leaned forward resting her hands on her bent knees, trying to catch her breath, when she felt Snow put her hands on her back and arm. "Are you alright?" Snow asked sweetly, leaning down into Ashley's face, brushing her hair away from her sweaty skin. Ashley nodded and held up her finger to signal she needed a moment to catch her breath. She drew in a long breath and straightened up looking at every one,"I...I...I don't have much time." Ashley blurted out. "Pan didn't give me very long." She finished with a loud huff.

"How's Henry?" Regina asked, and Ashley looked up at her with a smile,"he's fine." Ashley reassured them. Regina smiled and nodded her. "So do you happen to have a plan?" Emma Asked Ashley cutting to the chase, since Ashley said she didn't have much time, and with that and a deep breath to fill her lungs, she smiled widely. "The dagger, may I have it?" Ashley asked Regina, who cocked her head to the side,"why?" Regina asked. Ashley's smile got even more wide, and she began to explain her plan, as every one gathered around, keeping low voices."The poison will take a few days, but after that, you'll need the antidote fast."Regina explained as they spoke about the plan. Ashley looked up at her fear in her eyes, but nodded. After some time it was decided on what to do, not that Ashley looked forward to it, but she knew it would help get Henry back to his family. "How are you so sure Peter will save you?" Hook asked. Ashley shrugged ,"I just have a feeling, trust me." She said as Emma pulled Regina aside and spoke to her about the plan. After a few minutes Regina and Emma walked back over to the group, Regina holding the dagger,"Peter's magic shouldn't work either, the poison was created by me, and only my antidote can fix it, so are you sure this is what you want to do?" Regina asked and again Ashley nodded. There wasn't much time left, they had to do it. Regina faced Ashley, and held the dagger out looking over the blade, and back to the girl. Every one froze, and were standing around the two. Regina stepped forward, almost nose to nose, and looked into Ashley's childish eyes that closed tightly, as she tensed up. She held the dagger, blade pointed towards Ashley, stepping just a little closer towards the girl, who was now shaking. Her hands were tightly clenched, and her breath was shorter, as she tried to think of anything besides what was about to happen. Regina saw her hands and arms shaking, and took a deep breath, just standing there looking at the girl.

But after a moment of silence Regina stepped back and shook her head."I can't." She exclaimed. Ashley opened one eye and looked at Regina who was shaking her head. "Regina?" Ashley asked in a soft whisper, but Regina wouldn't look at her. "Regina come on." Ashley almost shouted, but again she shook her head. Hook stepped forward and slowly took the dagger from Regina, who looked up at him. They both smiled lightly at one another, and Hook turned to face the girl. His face was sad, but he moved closer and closer, twirling the dagger in his hands until he was in front of her toe to toe. Ashley took a deep breath as Hook placed his hook on her shoulder, Snow stepping up behind Ashley in panic, putting her hands on Ashley's upper arms. "Why this, why can't it just be a scratch?" Snow asked, and Ashley looked over her shoulder at Snow. "A scratch won't make Pan panic like this will." Ashley explained, and Snow's eyes filled with tears, but she struggled not to let them fall. Charming pulled Snow away from the girl and pushed her into Emma's arms, who hugged her tightly. Charming taking a stand behind Ashley, as Hook looked past the girl at Charming, who nodded and Hook looked back to Ashley. Before she had a chance to take a deep breath, Charming's hand came around her head and landed over her mouth, pulling her towards him, as Hook made his move. Charming's hand muffled the loud scream, as Snow pressed her face into Emma's chest, and Regina with her arms folded across her chest, looked away with a grim expression. Ashley started to cry as she looked up at Hook who quickly looked down at the dagger, and back up to Charming. Another cry escaped Ashley as Hook slowly pulled the dagger from her side, Charming and Ashley falling to the ground Charming not letting go of Ashley's mouth as she cried and squirmed.

Hook threw the dagger to the side, and dropped to his knees, putting his hook under Ashley's chin making her look at him, Charming not letting her go. Ashley tried to take a deep breath, it wasn't the stab that was killing her, it was the burning of the poison seeping into her blood and running through her veins. "Can you do this?" Hook asked. "Give her a bit." Snow snapped running over to the girl, brushing the hair out of her face. the color had drained from Ashley's face, as she looked up at Snow, Emma leaning over Snow's shoulder, smiling down at the girl. Snow pressed her cold hands onto Ashley's cheeks and smiled her sweetest smile, as the tears fell. It was a long moment before Ashley finally managed a deep breath and Charming let go of her mouth, pushing her forward to sit on her own. "Th...Th...Ugh that sucked!" Ashley said softly with a laugh behind her words. Every one smiled as they gathered around the girl, who was struggling to think of anything else but the pain. "We have to go," Ashley struggled to say, as she pressed her hand over her new scooped Ashley up into his arms, an arm behind her neck and an arm under her knees, as he got to his feet. Ashley huffed and growled in pain and with that Snow kissed Charming, and then kissed Ashley on the forehead,"good luck sweetie." Ashley wanted to close her eyes and make this stop, but now she was worried about what was going to happen when Pan found out about this. "You should get moving." Snow said as tears ran down her face. Charming smiled and turned towards the woods, Hook following behind as they began to trek through the forest, all part of the plan, though the pain was pretty bad. They had to move quickly, get Ashley to the planned spot, and get before being noticed.

As Hook followed behind Charming, Ashley rested her head against Charming's chest and closed her eyes, the bouncing of his steps was killing her. She coughed and cringed in pain, Charming stopping as she tried to relax,"almost there." Hook said and they started walking again. A huge tree was just ahead, Ashley pointed to it,"there." She whispered and Charming nodded moving towards it, Hook right behind. As they approached the tree, Charming looked down at the girl, he face was pale, her skin was cold, and she was crying, and he hated this. He knelt down slowly and set the girl on the ground, leaning her back against the tree. Hook walked to the other side of her and with his cold hook brushed her hair from her eyes, and lifted her chin to look at him. She was shaking more not than she was before this happened, and she gave him a weak smile. "Are you sure about this?" Hook whispered as Charming moved the girl's arms to her side, and saw black veins running down her wrist."It's working." Charming said, and with that Ashley looked down to her arm, took a deep breath and looked back to Hook. "You need to go, get out of here." She whispered. Charming and Hook looked at one another, and looked back to her,"Go." She tried to sound angry though she was weak. She growled in pain from the force of her words, Hook froze but Charming was on his feet, and pulling Hook by the shoulder. "Hook please, go." She said again and Hook rose to his feet, took one more look at the girl, and they both took off back for the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting late, and Peter Pan was getting restless when Ashley hadn't returned to camp. He was pacing back and forth in the shadows where he watched her walk away, she should have been back a few hours ago. Felix was sitting poking a stick in the fire, when he looked up and saw Pan moving about. He sighed and got to his feet, making his way through the dancing Lost boys, clearing his throat to get Pan's attention. With his back to Felix, and facing the woods,"where is she?" Pan growled folding his arms across his chest, turning and looking at Felix. When Felix saw Pan's face, he was surprised and almost afraid to speak, he had never seen the look he sees now on Pan's face. "I...I...I don't know." Felix stumbled on his words, throwing his club over his shoulder. Pain let out a large huff and walked past Felix, bumping his shoulder as he made his way into the dancing crowd. "BOYS!" Peter yelled looking around at the boys who instantly stopped hooting and hollering, and turned to face their leader. "Boys, let's play a game. " Pan started as Felix walked up next to him a smile on his face. "A man hunt, well...more like a mother hunt." Pan went on,"Mother seems to have forgotten how to tell time, and has not returned. Find her and show her the way home, alive!" Pan shouted the last word and the boys all looked around at one another. "Ready...Set..." All the boys tensed up and some of the younger ones started bouncing with excitement. "GO!" Pan said in a very calm, almost creepy tone. With that the lost boys ran off, scattering about in different directions, Felix looking at Pan who waved him off. Felix nodded, pulling his hood up over his head he followed the youngest Lost Boys known as the twins into the woods. Peter watched as they all disappeared, he closed his eyes regretting letting her leave.

Mean while deep in the woods, Ashley was stumbling along the woods, trying desperately to stand on her own two feet. She fell forward but caught herself against a tree, and rested there for a moment. Her heart was pounding, her vision was fuzzy, and her legs wanted to give out. She huffed and lowered her head to her hand that was pressed over her side, she let out a huff and pushed off the tree to keep moving. She growled as she took a few steps and stumbled, her feet scooting along the ground to move forward. She had no idea Peter sent out a search party for her, but it wouldn't take long for her to find out, and for them to find her. As she moved forward, the toe of her boot snagged on a branch, and that was enough as she fell forward. Her body hit the ground face first, and let out a loud cry, echoing through the woods. Felix held his arm out to the side to stop the twins who were right at his heels, and listened as her cry trailed off. Felix smiled widely, and looked over his shoulder at the boys who started bouncing up and down like dogs about to receive food, he pointed straight ahead of where they stood."Go." Felix whispered, and the boys separated, one to the left of Felix and one to the right, Felix taking the straight forward path. He slowly started forward, creeping along the way, listening for anything from the girl again, the twins already hidden in case she were to run when they found her.

He stepped through some brush and ducked under a large branch, he could hear her coughing, and when he looked down he saw she wasn't going anywhere. There she was, laying face first on the ground, hair covering her face. He laughed a little to himself and knelt, thinking she was faking it, he took his club off his shoulder and nudged her back. "Come now Mother, " He whispered, but she didn't move. "Come come, this is just stalling the fact you have to go back Mother." He sang to her, but again he got nothing. With one hand he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her onto her side. He slowly wiped the hair from her face, and his heart dropped, when his eyes fell upon her grim look. Her skin was pale, her eyes were closed, and blood ran from her nose. He scooted closer to her, and set his club on the ground, the twins coming through the brush to find them. Felix leaned down and rested his ear to Ashley's chest, and the lost boys moved closer, but Felix stopped them and shot up. "Run boys, run as fast as you can to get to Pan. Tell him I am on my way with Mother, tell him she is wounded." Felix instructed, as she scooped his arms under Ashley's knees and back. The boys were frozen in fear, they saw Mother, but never like this. She was always the one to fix them when they were hurt, and now the roles were different. "NOW!" Felix shouted, and the boys jumped, looking at one another, then taking off towards the camp. Felix growled as she lifted Ashley off the ground, holding her to his chest his arms shaking, as he turned and started heading back for camp, quickly trying not to fall. "Damn it Mother, what the hell did you do?" He whispered looking down to her.

Peter Pan was sitting next to the fire, throwing sticks into the fire, when the twins suddenly burst through the woods tripping over one another. Falling to the ground, they both started squawking loudly about Ashley and Felix. They were trying to beat the other in telling the story, as they pushed each other around, tripping to get off the ground. Peter was already on his feet and standing next to them looking down. He knelt and grabbed them both by the back of the shirts and pulled them apart and to their feet, separating the two who were still going on and on. But before he could separate the boys words and make sense of what they were saying, Felix was stumbling through. Peter saw him and blinked in front of Felix, which made him jumped, and step back. Felix was breathing heavily, shaking from the cold and fear, his skin more pale than normal. Peter's eyes lowered from Felix face, to Ashley, Ashley who was laying limp in Felix's arms. Pan reached towards her and laid his hand flat against her forehead, it was ice-cold. Her lips had no color, and the blood under her nose had trailed down over her cheek. Her arm was hanging down limp, and the rise and fall of her chest was too hard to see.

Peter took her dangling arm around his neck, and scooped her into his arms, taking her from Felix. "TINK!" Peter screamed,"TINK I need you, NOW!" He screamed again, before he disappeared and reappeared in Ashley's tent. Making his way over to the bed, he pushed the blankets out of his way and laid her down onto the bed. "No no no no no." Peter whispered looking over Ashley's unmoving body, as a small yellow and green light moved through the blanket door. He flew over Ashley's body, from her head to her feet and back again, pausing at her face when it came back up. "Tink please." Peter cracked standing to his feet as the light moved from the girl to Peter's side. With a bright flash a young blonde women, dressed in green tattered clothes was standing next to Pan. "What happened?" Tink asked rushing the to side of the bed, leaning over the girl. Peter didn't speak, until Tink looked over her shoulder at him,"what happened?" She snapped, and Peter looked towards her, almost as though he was looking through her. "I don't know, I...and...Felix found her." Tink shook her head at his response and went back to looking over the girl, holding her hand over the girls body. Peter stepped forward and watched closely as Tink closed her eyes. "Wh...What are you doing?" Peter asked his voice shaking as he watched Tink's hand move over her body, hovering just above. Tink hushed him, and just as she was about to explain her hands stopped. They stopped just above the girl's right side and her eyes shot open. Quickly she leaned down and unbuttoned the girl's coat, moving it to the side, she began to lift the bottom of the girl's shirt, Peter watching closely.

By now the other lost boys had returned to camp, and Felix told them Mother had returned, but was injured. The fire had died down to nothing but smoldering ashes, but the boys waiting for news sat around where the fire was.

Tink gently peeled the shirt from the dried blood, and cold flesh of the girl, as Peter moved to her side. They both froze, holding their breath as they saw the wound on her side, blood pouring out onto the bed, as she moved the shirt away. Tink gasped and began to gag and cough, turning away from the girl, covering her mouth. Pan was quick to push Tink away from the girl, and she stepped across the room to catch her breath. "Peter, I...How..." Tink was stumbling for words as Pan moved closer to Ashley. Peter ignored Tink's voice, and sighed putting his hand on Ashley's forehead running his hand over her head. "Hang on Ashley." He whispered as Tink turned around slowly. She was still trying not to throw up, as Pan looked over his shoulder at her, and he tried to act like she was fine. Peter rolled his eyes and looked back to the girl, raising his hands, he hovered them over the wound, but his eyes watched Ashley's, hoping they would soon open. His hands froze just above her wound, he could feel the heat of her blood, and his heart began to race, and his hands began to glow.

His hands looked as though green smoke was swirling around the flesh of his hands and wrists. His eyes were locked on Ashley's face, an expression of fear locked on his face, Tink moving closer to them. "Come on Ashley, don't leave me." He whispered and Tink's head shot back a bit at his words, surprised to hear them escape his lips. Peter's hands began to glow brighter, and brighter, and the smokey light was moving from his hands down to her side, lighting up the wound. It swirled around the wound and her skin, and eventually it swirled around her entire stomach, but nothing other than that was happening. Peter looked back and forth from her stomach to his hands and to her wound which was still unchanged. He shook his head violently from side to side, and then looked over his shoulder to Tink. "Why isn't it working?" Peter almost shouted making the green dressed women jump and cover her mouth to muffle a loud squeak. "Tink, it's not working, why, why is it not working?" Peter clambered and looked back to Ashley. Tink shrugged her shoulders and stepped next to him now, looking from the girl to Peter, she didn't understand. "Tink?" He snapped making her jump again. "I...I...I don't know." Tink said.

Peter dropped his hands, and instantly the light and smoke was gone, Ashley's wound was still there, and her skin was just as pale. Peter rose to his feet and looked at Tinker Bell, "keep an eye on her, anything happens, just whistle for me." He demanded in a sharp tone, but some how also in a whisper. And before Tink could say anything, he was gone, nothing but the darkness and cold air-filled the tent. Tink looked down at the girl and then around the tent as she walked across the tent and grabbed a small chair. She pulled it to the side of the bed, and took a seat, staring at the girl as she sat down. Her hands were shaking, as she leaned forward and whispered,"Blue, I need you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay so here is more for those that asked, thanks for the reviews and if you want more please let me know. Hope you enjoy!**_

His feet landed on the gravel and pebble covered ground of Skull Rock, in such a hurry he stumbled forward. "Shadow, come to me _**NOW**_!" Peter shouted his voice echoing through the cave. Peter waited for a moment and before calling out to his shadow again, he heard the dark and hissing voice of his shadow. "You've come to get answers about the girl, yesssssss?" The shadow asked, as he flowed along the cave walls, before stopping in front of Peter Pan. Pan stepped forward, "How did you..." The shadow cut Pan off and began to speak again. "She was stabbed." The shadow explained and Pan narrowed his eyes,"By whom, and why can I not ..." The shadow cut him off and Peter was becoming more frustrated being cut off over and over. "The girl was wounded by the company you have on this island, the company that is after the boy." Peter should have known, and was now fighting back his tears, his hands shaking as the shadow explained. "And you are unable to heal her, because though you may be strong, the power of the women who put a curse on the blade, is much stronger." Peter narrowed his eyes,"Curse?" Peter hissed. The shadow trailed along the wall behind Peter Pan and laughed."Yes, they cursed the blade that was used on the girl, and only the one who made the curse can lift it." Peter turned around quickly and his hands dropped to his side. The shadow was going to say more, but with out a second thought Peter Pan was making his way over his Island. As much as he hated it, he knew what he had to do, and he had to do it soon, or he would lose Ashley.

Pan flew as fast as he could, back to camp, and back to Ashley, hoping he wasn't to late. The air seemed colder to Peter, and the sky was darker, and he couldn't seem to fly fast enough. Felix of course was waiting for him, as Pan landed next to the fire, catching himself when his feet touched down. "Pan?" Felix said in a low whisper, as Pan looked around his camp. It was quiet, which was rare. The Lost Boys were all sitting around a small burning fire, glum looks on all their faces, all because mother wasn't well. Pan looked at every one of his boys and sighed,"Felix, go get the boy, and meet me at the beach." Without saying any more, Pan was pushing past Felix and heading for Ashley's tent. Felix didn't want to help the girl, but wasn't about to cross Peter Pan, and headed for the cages. Peter pushed the blanket of the tent to the side, and walked into the dim room, and looked up to Tink, who jumped to her feet. "Peter?" She said in shock, but he ignored her, pushing her away from the bed. He scooped the girl off the bed, and held her close to his chest. She was freezing cold, and he lifted her up enough to press his ear close to her nose. His arms pulled her closer and tighter to him, when he was unable to hear her breathing. "Peter?" Tink asked but he again ignored her and walked past her, walking out of the tent Tink not far behind. "Hang on Ashley." He whispered and Tink watched as Pan took off the ground, and headed above the trees towards the beach.

As he flew he looked down to the girl and tried to manage a smile, she moved just slightly in his arms, as the cold wind rushed past them. Peter looked back up and saw the beach just ahead, and smoke rising above the trees. He huffed and looked around the woods, sensing Felix was close to the beach as well, lowering himself into the trees. Felix saw Pan coming down from the sky and smiled, Henry was slumped over Felix's shoulder. Pan landed a few feet from Felix, and was looking down at the girl, Felix adjusting Henry over his shoulder."The boy didn't want to come quietly so I had to..." Pan didn't let Felix finish,"It's fine, as long as he is alive." Pan said in a shaky voice. Felix put a hand on Henry's back and let out a sigh a relief when he felt his back moving up and down, as Pan turned his back to Pan. "Come." Pan said walking past Felix heading for the beach, he could smell the camp fire ahead. "Peter what is your plan?" Felix whispered following behind him, worried Pan hadn't thought this through. Pan stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder, and he managed a smile,"Pan never fails." He whispered to Felix. Felix laughed and shook his head, following after Peter Pan again. yet it wasn't long till Henry started coming too, and weakly he opened his eyes, though he was weak it didn't take long to realize he was over Felix's shoulder.

Henry started to struggle and Felix almost dropped him as Peter Pan stopped and turned around, adjusting Ashley in his arms. He watched as Henry beat Felix in the back and head over and over, and Felix looked like was losing. Henry started yelling and shouting in Felix's ear, kicking and swinging his legs, when one of his kicks landed against Felix's stomach. Felix gasped and dropped the boy forward. Henry fell on his back onto the ground, into the mud and growled when he hit the ground. He pushed himself back away from Felix and was trying to catch his breath, when he spotted Pan. "What...what is going on?" Henry huffed looking from Pan to Felix, as Pan knelt next to the frightened boy. "I'm taking you back to your parents Henry." Pan explained, trying not to smile now that a new plan was forming in his head. Henry was confused,"why, why are you all of a sudden taking me back to..." Pan sighed and lowered his head to Ashley, Henry's eyes following his. "ASHLEY?" Henry squeaked getting to his knees and scooting towards Pan and the girl. "what happened?" Henry asked in a rushed voice, placing his hand against Ashley's forehead.

Henry was looking down at Ashley as they knelt there in the woods," Henry, your mother" Peter stopped and took a deep breath."Your family, they stabbed her, stabbed her the night she left, and I can't heal her." Pan explained trying to hold back his own tears. "Why, why can't you heal her?" Henry asked rubbing the hair from Ashley's face."Because only your mother can heal her, it's part of the curse they put on the blade." Pan went on, and Henry finally looked up." Tears ran down his face,"My family did this?" Henry croaked and Pan nodded. Henry climbed to his feet, Pan matching his movements, looking at Felix with a smile. Felix knew what Pan was thinking and smiled back, as Henry looked up from Ashley."Let's go." Henry demanded. With that Pan nodded and turned back towards the beach and started walking, Henry right next to him, his eyes never leaving the girl in Peter's arms, Felix right behind. As they walked Henry asked Pan,"Is she going to die?" Pan didn't hesitate and shook his head,"not as long as you help us get the cure." Henry nodded and looked back down to Ashley.

After a few minutes of walking at a quick pace, they reached the end, the end where a few more steps and they would be on the beach. Peter was shaking now, but he had to try to relax, and act like he would normally act. He couldn't show fear, but had to get the cure for the girl, he had to. As Felix walked up behind Pan, he stopped just behind him, looking ahead to see the glow of a fire through the brush and trees, "Wait here, you'll know when I need you." Peter whispered to Felix and Henry, as they stared at the end of the forest where the beach began. Peter turned and Felix stepped around Henry, holding out his arms, knowing what Pan wanted. Pan pulled her tightly against his chest one more time, as Felix carefully took her into his own arms, Henry watching the two. "We will get her back." Felix whispered, as Henry reached up and took Ashley's dangling hand in his. "Peter Pan never fails." Henry whispered and Pan looked down at him with narrowed eyes. Shaking his head Pan turned, taking a deep breath Pan blinked past the trees and brush, and onto the beach. He worried about Ashley, he knew what he was about to give up for the girl, but it didn't matter, the girl in his mind, came first. Peter Pan looked up, folded his arms across his chest, seeing the family that did this to Ashley sitting around a small fire. They were talking, eating, and looking at a map, some were drinking, and some were kissing. He let a smirk cross his face as he stepped towards the group and cleared his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

As Peter cleared his throat, the group before him all jumped, getting to their feet. They all drew their weapons, and turned to face him, sending sand in to the air Peter smiled. He looked over the group, Emma was the first to step forward, her sword tightly gripped in her hand."Hello." Pan said calmly, walking around the group, hands folded together in front of his body. "Who are you?" Emma growled, turning to face him at all times, as the rest of the group drew their weapons as Pan came close. "Oh did I forget to introduce myself?" Pan smirked and stopped, standing in front of Emma, who's back was to the woods, where Henry and Felix were hiding. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan." he explained, and before he could blink, Emma rammed her arm against his chest, and slammed him into the tree behind him. He still smiled as Emma raised her sword to his throat," _**where's Henry**_?" She growled as the blade touched the flesh of Peter's neck. Peter held his hands up to show he was no threat, as every one else walked up behind her, Snow putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "The boy, of the boy is fine."Peter explained, Emma holding her ground."But the girl, the girl you wounded, yeah she is not doing to well." Peter looked over Emma's shoulder to the group who didn't move, except Hook who lowered his head. "Oh so you're here to save the girl." Regina stepped forward and smirked, Emma lowered the sword slowly.

"Where's Henry?" Regina growled walking towards Pan, who relaxed off the trunk of the tree. Walking around the group again, Pan made his way back towards where Felix and Henry were hiding. He stopped, folded his arms across his chest, and looked towards the group that watched him closely. "Felix my boy." Pan said calmly, not looking back he could hear Felix walking through the brush onto the beach. The group watched as a boy walked out of the woods next to Peter Pan, and saw he was holding the girl. Snow saw Ashley, she was limp and pale, and Snow gasped turning into Charming's arms. "Fix her and I will give you they boy." Pan said stepping forward, watching as Felix knelt, resting the girl on the ground leaning her against his chest. Pan looked back to the group, and Regina stepped past Emma,"Or what?" She sneered. Pan didn't say anything, nor did he have time to, Henry was quick to step out on to the beach."Or I stay here with Peter Pan." Henry snapped, as every one turned and saw the Boy walking up to Felix and kneeling next to Ashley. "Henry?" Regina whispered, and Emma jolted for him, but Henry shouted at her."NO!" Emma stopped and looked at him with shock, as did every one else. "Henry come here, get away from them." Regina said stepping forward, as Pan began to smile widely. Henry shook his head and took Ashley's hand, "No. Not until you heal her," Henry instructed, and Pan laughed.

"Henry please, come to me." Regina asked standing next to Emma who was trying not to cry. "I...Said...NO!" Henry snapped, making every one jump, and he slowly got to his feet. Henry walked up next to Pan and folded his arms across his chest, "how could you, how could you do this to her?" Henry growled. "Henry you don't know the story." Regina explained but Henry wasn't having it. "Fix it!" Henry snapped,"then I will come with you." He finished. Pan put his arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him close, smiling he looked up at Emma and Regina who were unsure of what to do. After a long moment of exchanging glances, Emma nodded her head at Regina, who rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her side with a huff. Regina stomped her feet like a child over to Ashley and Felix, Felix tensing up as she approached. Regina knelt in front of Ashley, who was laying against Felix's chest, and she looked up to Felix giving him a mean look. Opening her jacket, Regina saw that the girl's shirt was covered in blood, and gently she began to pull the bottom of her shirt up over her wound. Felix looked over to Pan as Henry and Pan watched Regina. Felix pulled Ashley closer to him and away from Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Ashley's ankles, pulling her closer to her."Don't worry boy, I'm not going to hurt her." Felix wanted to make a snarky response but held his tongue. Henry slowly approached, and Regina smiled at him, as he knelt beside her and Ashley.

Regina looked over her shoulder one more time at her family then back to Ashley, reaching for the girl's shirt. She lifted the bottom of her shirt up over the wound, and examined it, as Henry watched. She huffed and slowly she brought her hands over the girl's wound, and closed her eyes. Snow was still hugging Charming, Emma and the rest of the group were watching Pan, who was zoned into Regina and Ashley. Regina's hands began to glow, a green and black mist swirled around her hands slowly, and her eyes were closing tighter. Henry looked from his mother to Ashley and back again, as Regina's hand were now more engulfed with the smoke and light. Ashley's wound began to make a noise as though it were burning, and a black liquid as thick as blood itself was rising to the top of the wound. It bubbles and popped under Regina's hands, then began to flow up towards Regina's palms. Henry and Peter watched in amazement, as the liquid reached Regina's palms it turned to smoke and was gone. It seemed as though it were taking forever, and the liquid was never ending. Peter was ignoring the stares from Emma and the others, once in a while looking over to them with a fake smile. And just as soon as it started it was over, and Regina was getting to her feet, fixing her shirt over the top of her pants. Yet when Peter looked down to the girl, he noticed the wound was still there, but so did Henry who was the first to speak."Mom?" Henry whispered looking over Ashley's face that was unchanged. Regina looked up at Pan, "I have removed the poison, but the wound is something that must heal on it's own." She explained as Henry looked over Ashley, Pan slowly walking up to her. Felix adjusted her against his chest, until Pan knelt, and he slowly pushed her over to him.

Pan leaned her body into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her, Henry looking at Pan with a large childish smile. Pan with out thinking gave the boy a true smile in return, yet the moment was broken when Ashley took in a large breath of air, and began to cough. Both boys looked down at her, as she coughed and gasped for air, trying to sit up though Pan kept her pinned to his chest. Henry was quick to his feet, running and hugging Regina with such force, as he watched Ashley breathing and making noise. Regina hugged him back, and looked up towards Pan who was struggling to get Ashley into his arms, and to his own feet. "She will be very sore for a while, and will need plenty of rest." Regina explained as Emma walked over, Henry falling into her hug. Pan didn't say much before he was in the air, Felix was already in the woods, as Henry watched them leave. "I thank you would have been nice, "Regina sneered as she walked over and set her hand on Henry's head. Henry laughed and looked up to Emma and Regina, Snow and Charming rushing over to hug the boy they had searched for, Hook not far behind. Henry smiled and hugged every one and fixed his hair from his grandfather messing it up, and looked back where he last saw Pan. He couldn't help but let a tear fall down his cheek, and Emma took notice. "You alright kid?" Emma asked hugging him one more time as every one headed for the ship, and Henry couldn't lie. He turned and faced his mom, and began to ask her something, every one else soon falling into his conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter Pan's feet touched the ground of his camp, and the air seemed calm and quiet, the lost boys had gone to bed. But as he made his way to Ashley's tent he could see lights coming on, and lost boys were looking out of their tents, rushing out of their tents when they saw Pan. As the lost boys rushed towards him he turned slowly, Ashley had fallen asleep in Pan's arms leaving the beach, and he held his finger over his lips to signal for them to stay quiet. All the lost boys stopped, and were smiling as they saw Mother in his arms. Pan smiled too, as Felix walked up behind Pan, who waved the boys back to bed. Adjusting Ashley in his arms, he began to walk again for her tent, Felix rushing ahead to move the blanket aside for them. Pan stepped into the cold tent and looked around, it felt better now that he knew she was home. Felix again rushed for the bed, Tink was asleep in the corner, and when she heard Felix she awoke. She jumped from her chair and rushed over, being quiet when she saw how slow Peter and Felix were moving. She smiled up at Pan as Felix pushed the blankets aside, watching as Pan laid her down, laying her legs out along the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and held out his hand, with his other waving over the top a dagger appeared. Tink and Felix were startled and stepped back, but he smirked at them both sliding the blade under Ashley's shirt."I need to get her out of these wet clothes, Tink can you get me a dry." Tink cut him off and became her little light, which flew through the door before he could finish. Felix stepped beside him and reached down, taking her shirt in his hands, to help Peter who was cutting the shirt right down the middle, and across each sleeve.

Felix walked over to the sink and grabbed a few clothes, handing one to Peter and holding the other to help clean the dried blood from the girl's skin, which now was getting more color again. Peter looked down at the girl, for a girl who hardly ate, she had the body of an athlete, a strong core and tones arms. He looked at her for a moment, before he began to help Felix clean the blood. As Peter wiped her lower stomach around the wound, he came to the brim of her jeans and stopped. He sat there a moment staring at the button of her jeans, as Felix stopped and looked at Pan, thinking some thing was wrong he spoke."I can help you remove..." Pan cut Felix off,"Get out." Felix looked at him with a confused look,"Pan?" Felix muttered."You should leave, I do not wish for you to see her undressed, more than you already have." Peter explained. Felix rolled his eyes and set the cloth down next to Pan, which was red now from her blood. With a huff and a growl he left the tent. Peter waited some time before getting to his feet and making sure Felix was not outside the door, before returning to Ashley. He took his seat on the edge of the bed, and took a deep breath as he reached for the button of her jeans. With a quick movement he undid the button and shivered at the sound of the zipper sliding down, as he slowly got to his feet. He walked to the end of the bed, and moved the blanket from her feet, removing her boots and setting them gently on the floor. He took another shaky breath, as his hands tightly gripped the bottom cuffs of her pant legs. And with a gently tug he pulled them down her legs, and as they reached her knees she began to stir. He stopped and looked up at her,"Peter?" She whispered and he smiled. She opened her eyes and looked towards him, he wasn't sure if she could clearly see him but he was smiling."I'm getting you into clean clothes, just relax Ashley." He whispered and leaned forward, tucking his fingers into the rim of her jeans around her knees. He didn't pull right away as Ashley adjusted herself to a more comfortable place, and when she stopped he leans in and kissed her knee. And as he slid the jeans the rest of the way down he kissed along her calf, again toned and full of strength. Ashley felt his warm kisses and sat up enough to see him better, but the pain made her cringe. Pan threw her jeans away from the bed and looked up at her, "are you alright?" He croaked.

Ashley smirked,"it hurts to move." She explained and Pan sighed, moving to one side of her and slowly crawling across the bed, he laid next to her. Pressing a warm hand against her bare chest, he pressed her back into the bed, though it was easy when she didn't fight it. She scooted closer to his warm body, and pulled the blanket over them, Pan helping her not wanting her to over do anything. He propped his head in hand and leaned towards her, kissing the back of her neck, as he brushed the hair away from her neck, Ashley smiled."I know it hurts, but I can not heal you, I can only help to take the edge off." Pan whispered close to her ear. "You're safe now Ashley, you're home and safe with me once again." Pan whispered in a softer tone. Ashley carefully rolled and faced the boy, her vision still fuzzy she pushed her head towards him, resting it under his chin against his chest. Soon she was once again asleep, and Pan didn't want to move for fear of waking her. He felt her bare skin against him, and smiled as he laid on her pillow, watching her sleep.

A few weeks flew by, Ashley was made to stay in bed, she was past out most of the time, Peter Pan and Tink took turns putting a spell on her to make her she was well healed enough to not feel pain every time she even breathed, though it seemed like forever before she got to this point. One morning Pan was in Ashley's tent, changing her bandages, she had on her bra and no shirt, standing next to the bed, as Pan taped on another bandage. He rose to his feet, took off his gloves and smiled at Ashley, and with out a second thought let his lips crash against hers. His tongue tangled in hers, and his hands cupped the side of her warm face, pushing against her, he back her into the wall behind her. His hand moved from her cheek and down her neck, softly down her chest, and down her stomach. His fingers slipped between her skin and the brim of her jeans, pulling her closer to him, his lips after the same path his fingers just were, stopping just at her hips kissing her warm walked in. "Oh I'm sorry I was just." Tink saw Ashley shirtless and turned around, making Pan and Ashley both smile and pull away from each other, as Pan walked over and took the shirt Tink was giving Ashley. "It's fine Tink, she's done." Pan said in his sharp tone, back to his old self as Ashley got better. Tink turned and looked at Ashley who took the shirt from Pan still smiling, she was slowly pulling the shirt over her head, Pan helping her to get it down, kissing her on the cheek, Tink seeing the kiss was unsure what to say. "Glad you're up on your feet." She said to Ashley who was walking towards her mirror. "Thanks, I guess I feel ok now, nice to not be asleep all the time." She said as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Tink laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, knowing Ashley was talking about the magic she used on her to make her sleep so long when she was wounded. Ashley patted Tink on the shoulder as she walked for the door, Pan walking right behind her if she needed him. Ashley walked out into the camp, the sun was setting, and a few days ago when she first woke, she asked Pan if she would still be allowed to have her night walks, and he told her as long as she gets better, and tonight she was better. Pan didn't want her to go and she knew that, but she just wanted one more walk. As she got to the edge of the forest, she stopped and turned to Pan, behind him the lost boys were dancing and shouting like always, everything was back to normal. Pan reached up and took Ashley by the hand and leaned in kissing her cheek,"please be careful Ashley." Pan whispered, and she smiled gently. She didn't say anything she just nodded to him, squeezed his hand and smirked. She took a step back, but Pan was quick as she turned from him, he blinked in front of her one last time and like in the tent he slipped his fingers into her jeans and pulled her into him. They held a long kiss, and she pushed back, and with out a word she ran her hand along Pan's stomach as she walked past him into the woods. Pan shivered from her touch, and turned to watch her walk away.

As Ashley walked deeper into the woods, she reached up with one hand and gently touched her lips, and smiled biting her lower lip. She ducked under a branch as she came to the beach, Pan hadn't given her a time to be back, but she wasn't going to be long. She took a seat on the warm sand, and even though everything back at Camp was better now, she missed him. She knew why Emma and them tried so hard to get him back now, she missed him like a mother missed her child. Ashley looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, while back at camp Peter was setting up Ashley's tent for a night alone with her. Ashley closed her eyes and cleared her mind, seeing Henry in her mind she smiled. She watched the memories fill her mind, the ones where they helped each other at camp, spared and had their little talks. She missed the feeling of a fami...She was cut off by the sound of a cracking branch, her eyes opened and with a smile she climbed to her feet dusting off the sand. "Peter I told you we would have our night when I got ba..." As she turned with a smile, but when her eyes fell upon him, she froze. She froze only for a second, then with out a second thought her feet were moving through the sand, as were his, rushing at one another. She held her arms open and he gladly fell into them, Henry cried as her arms fell around his body, they fell to the ground and said nothing to one another. After a long hug, she placed her hands on his warm cheeks and pushed him back, "what are you doing here?" She huffed, and he laughed."I couldn't leave with out saying good bye, " Ashley laughed and hugged him again.

Just over his shoulder, she saw the family coming out of the woods, smiling and looking at her, no weapons, just smiles. Ashley rose to her feet, not letting go of Henry, as she smiled back at them. Snow was the first to throw her arms around Ashley, crying into her shoulder, Charming right behind, shaking her hand, then Hook and Emma. Regina gave her a wave. Ashley let out a sigh and looked down at Henry, who stepped back and wiped his face. "You guys should be gone already, if Pan finds out." Ashley started but Emma cut her off, as Henry walked over to Emma and hugged her hips. "You saved my son, we couldn't leave with out repaying the favor." Emma laughed messing up Henry's hair. Ashley narrowed her eyes,"what?" before Emma could answer her Henry blurted out.."Come with us." Ashley stepped back and looked at him. "What?" Ashley stuttered, and Emma stepped forward with a smile. "We want you to come with us, come back with us." Emma explained and Ashley stepped back. "I...I...I can't." Henry looked surprised and stepped forward. Ashley stepped away from him, but before another word could be spoke, Regina stepped forward. "Oh for crying out loud." With that she set a gently hand against Ashley's back. "No wait I don't want to lea..." Hook rushed forward and caught Ashley in his arms, Henry looked up at his mom and smiled, Charming walking over to help Hook get Ashley up off the ground. The group began to walk back to Hook's ship, as back at the camp Peter was waiting for Ashley to come home.

The family boarded the ship, and Hook took Ashley down to his captain chambers, Charming not far behind as the others stayed up on deck. The ship pulled away from Neverland, as Charming set some blankets on a large table, along with a pillow for Ashley. Hook laid the girl on the table, and smiled over at Charming who moved Ashley's arms next to her. "I wonder if she is still..." Hook cut Charming off and with is silver hook, he reached down and lifted the clean shirt up enough to see bandages."Looks like it mate." Hook whispered and then pulled the blankets up to her chest. He smiled at Charming and they both left the cabin to join the others on the top deck, as the sun was setting over Skull Rock.

Later that night when the ship was far from Neverland, Ashley felt a jolt as a wave hit the ship making it rock. She was startled awake,"PETER!" She shouted, and bolted up. Hook was awoken by her cry and jumped out of his chair on the other side of the cabin to her side, and pressed against her shoulders to make her lay back down. "Lass, lass come now, it's alright, no need to panic love." He whispered as every one else on the ship had been awoken by her screaming. Rushing into the Cabin Charming saw Hook fighting with the girl and ran over, Emma holding Henry back, as Charming helped Hook hold her down. "relax, please relax girl, it's alright." Hook said over her crying. Ashley stopped and looked around,"please please, what's going on?" Ashley cried. Hook looked over to Charming and the group and sighed as he looked back to the girl."We saved you from Peter Pan, we are taking you back with us..Home." He explained. Ashley fell back against the table and cried, pulling the blanket back over her shoulder. "Home?" She whispered to herself touching her lips, every one sighed and looked around, sitting around the girl. Snow took Ashley's other hand and smiled at her, brushing her hair from the girl's face."You're safe now Ashley, we're here." Snow whispered.

_**Well I thought a while now and wasn't sure how I wanted this to end, and if I wanted it to end where I could start a new one that will be a sequel. I thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made me smile so much and I enjoyed doing this so much. I love many other shows, and for Once Upon A Time I love other characters as well. So if you'd like another story, with other characters please let me know, and I will work on it as soon as I can, or with another show I will write for as well. If you would like to see a sequel for this, I would like to know, I do not want to start one if no one wants to read it. I love getting messages from you guys so let me know what you'd like to see, if not this is the end..maybe for now...**_


End file.
